Don't Worry About Me
by bocchans-booty-shorts
Summary: Sebaciel: A series of events happen in the Phantomhive manor that leave master and butler jealous. Will the two reveal to eachother how they truly feel? Rated T for yaoi and fluff:3


**Do you even realize how long I've been wanting to write a really romantic FanFic about Sebaciel**

 **but never got around to it**

 **because I was afraid of public ridicule?**

 **And then I realized - WHY? There are so many Sebaciel fans out there, and it's not just myself, so why keep all my desired stories bottled inside when they can be shared with others who would love to read about it?**

 **So, here it is. Grab the nearest Kleenex box, not for nosebleeds, but for tears. (Happy ones, I hope XD)**

 **SO, without further ado, fluffy shota yaoi time!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Like seriously, DO YOU SEE WHAT I'M WRITING BELOW THIS NOTICE?! THIS STUFF DOESN'T HAPPEN IN THE ANIME OR THE MANGA.**

 **COME** ** _ON_** **GUYS GET IT TOGETHER XD**

 **This story is also dedicated to a special friend of mine, as a certain (albeit a bit unusual) ship happens to be her OTP for this series, and I thought I'd sprinkle it in for her.**

 **And no, her OTP is not Sebaciel (thought it's her 2nd favourite ship of the series), but you'll see what it is if you pay _very close attention_ to the section after the second timeskip. Yeah, I'm being vague, what of it? XD**

* * *

 _ **Kuroshitsuji One-Shot:** Don't Worry About Me_

Ciel paced back and forth along the floor of his study, waiting to hear the familiar knock at the door to let him know that it was tea time, but nothing came. He glanced at the clock. It read 3:01. The demon was a minute late.

He continued to pace, picking up speed as he went, starting to feel a bit worried. Of course, nothing bad could ever possibly happen to Sebastian - he'll see it before it even happens.

The young Earl found himself staring out the window, wondering where the butler could possibly be. Unless the other servants were acting up again, there was no reason for him to be late.

Ciel looked over at the oak door, irritation starting to surface.

 _Where's Sebastian?_

He leaned against the door and listened for any sign of him.

* * *

Sebastian was making his way down the hallway, his silver pocketwatch open in his hand. The time read 2:40.

"I'd best head to the kitchen and get the Master's tea ready early. I need to get to the kitchen..." He sighed. The butler flipped the thing closed and shoved it in his pocket, picking up the pace on his way to the kitchen.

He turned a corner in the hall right outside of Ciel's study when he was stopped by Mey-Rin, who was carrying a large wooden box labelled 'fragile.' It seemed as if she had just finished a conversation with the other two, who were walking away, Finny carrying a pair of hedge-clippers and Bardroy wearing a grin.

"Mister Sebastian, I have something to tell you, yes I-" She cut herself off with a loud shriek as she tripped on a lace from her boot and fell forward. Sebastian lunged for the box that had flown out of her hands and she landed directly into his chest.

Sebastian sighed. "How many times must I tell you _not_ to run in the halls?"

"OH, I'm really sorry, Sir! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, however, I didn't expect you to purposefully drop a box so you could get close to me..."

Ciel had been listening from the other side of his door. Heart sinking, he clenched his fists and went to sit down in his large chair by the desk. He became angry with himself for not only listening to the conversation, but also because he felt something that he never normally felt, and yet he couldn't exactly name what it was. He slumped down in his chair and looked at the floor, still unsure about what it was that he was feeling. There was a pit in his stomach, and he wasn't sure why.

* * *

"No, no, I didn't drop it on purpose, I tripped on my bootlace! But... **_he's_** what I wanted to tell you about." The maid blushed. "See, yesterday, he finished work early and came to see me, yes he did!"

Sebastian deadpanned. "He didn't come inside the manor, I hope? I do believe one of _his kind_ is enough, considering the perverted ginger who always tries to break in here."

"Oh, Grell? He really is a sweet guy, Mr. Sebastian, you should get to know him-"

"Believe me, I already know him." What about your little clandestine meetup yesterday?" Sebastian tried to sound interested.

"Oh, yes... we met outside, in the courtyard. Ohh, his golden hair shone in the moonlight, and those eyes just sparkled..."

Sebastian pulled out his watch once more, glancing down at the minute hand.

 _3:00. This isn't good at all - I'm late._

Sebastian didn't bother saying goodbye to the maid as he rushed down to the kitchen, reaching an _astounding_ speed as soon as Mey-Rin was out of sight. He had the tea on the rolling tray and was out of the kitchen in seconds. Unfortunately, he couldn't go very fast with the tea tray in tow, so he had to trek back to the Master's study at a slow pace.

He reached the door and knocked, but no answer came. He figured that Ciel would know that it's him, so he entered, feeling that knocking again wouldn't get him a response.

"You're late." Ciel muttered, not making eye contact.

"I apologize, my Lord, but that maid tried to make conversation in the hallway and I complied." Ciel's eyes darted to those of Sebastian's for a moment before he returned his gaze to the carpet. "This afternoon's tea is a black Darjeeling blend from Fortnum and Mason's. I've prepared ginger and pear scones to accompany the _muscatel_ flavour of the tea."

Ciel silently took the teacup and a saucer of scones off of the platter that Sebastian had gestured toward him and sipped the tea. He didn't find it in him to look Sebastian in the eye after what he had heard earlier from his conversation with Mey-Rin.

Sebastian stared at his younger superior. Something was definitely bothering him, but bringing it up would put him in a bad mood, so the butler turned away and walked out the door.

Ciel stared at the door, bewildered. _He usually says something before he leaves..._

* * *

Hours passed and the Earl Phantomhive was standing on the staircase of the main lobby. He had been waiting for his fiancée, Elizabeth, who had sent him a letter to inform him of her arrival in London. He still had this sinking feeling that stuck to his chest, and it grew worse whenever he saw Sebastian, or even heard mention of the butler. Said man had been outside the front door, awaiting Elizabeth's carriage so he could greet her and open the door for her.

A few moments later and said girl was at the front door. Her shrill voice sounded from behind the door as she tore her way through it before Sebastian even had a chance to open it for her.

"CIEEEEEELLLLLL!" She raced up the stairs and grabbed a hold of Ciel, spinning him around in a bear hug.

"Agh-E-Elizabeth!" Ciel's eyes were wide. Sebastian calmly entered the manor and looked up at the two who were interacting so loudly. Ciel stared down at him before the girl caught his attention again.

"Oh, silly, just call me Lizzie!" She hugged him again, this time less violently. Ciel sighed internally and wrapped his arms around her for a moment before they broke apart.

"Well, _Lizzie_ , you never really explained why you wanted to come here this afternoon-"

"Because I wanted to see you, silly! I've missed you so badly since I went on that cruise with Mother..."

"The one to Peru?"

"Yes! There are all different kinds of flowers there and they're all so beautiful!"

Ciel thought up an idea. "Well, we just had Finny plant some new assortments of flowers in the courtyard garden, if you would like to see them."

Lizzie looked almost as if she were about to cry. "That sounds wonderful!"

* * *

Sebastian had been setting up a table outside in the courtyard for the two to have a cup of tea before Elizabeth left, and he had just finished arranging a vase of pink peonies, forget-me-nots and a single white rose, Ciel's favourite. He had brought out a freshly-baked cake filled with his favourite fruit and a pot of Earl Grey tea.

The two had been sightseeing in the garden, looking around at all the new flowers. Lizzie had taken notice of Sebastian's activity and beamed when she saw that the butler had a tray of tea in hand and a table set for two.

She dragged Ciel up the stairs by his hand and stared at the work Sebastian had done.

"Oh, wow, Sebastian! This is so nice of you!"

Sebastian gave a small smile and bowed slightly. "If I couldn't do even this, then what kind of butler would I be?" He noticed that the two were holding hands, and his smile faded.

 _How cute._

He stood straight, and resumed to seat Lady Elizabeth, who gave him a warm smile. Sebastian then went to seat Ciel, pulling the chair out. Ciel remained standing for a moment, staring at the flower arrangement with the one rose before sitting down quickly and allowing Sebastian to push the chair in. The butler kept his hands on the chair for a moment longer, staring down at the Earl with narrowed eyes.

Sebastian regained his posture, taking the teapot from the table and pouring it into two ornate cups. "The tea that has been selected for today is an Earl Grey blend, accompanied by a sweet pear, blackberry and orchard fruit cake." Sebastian cut two pieces out of the cake and served them after the tea. Ciel only stared at everything that was being presented to him, and he hadn't spoken a word since he came up the stairs.

Apparently Sebastian had noticed this. "Is there something wrong, Young Master?"

Ciel snapped out of his daze. "Oh - no."

Lizzie was too busy admiring the scenery and drinking tea to notice the looks exchanged between master and butler. Both looked peeved beyond belief, yet strangely sad.

The girl piped up. "Sebastian, this is wonderful! How do you make fruitcake so well?"

Sebastian smirked and raised a finger to his lip. "Trade secret, I'm afraid."

Ciel stared down at the plate in front of him. He hadn't even touched his cake yet, which Sebastian found odd.

"I don't have to feed you myself, do I, my Lord?" He smirked.

"N-NO! I don't need your help doing something like this!" Ciel gave a flustered look to his butler before looking back down at the dessert in front of him, finally picking up his fork.

* * *

It was nightfall before Elizabeth left, and the girl had fallen asleep before her carriage arrived. The coachman had carried her into the carriage and drove off, leaving Ciel and Sebastian standing in the front yard at the bottom of the staircase.

"Well, my Lord, I do believe it's time you should retire for the night."

Ciel's gaze lost its focus. He had been thinking of what he had heard that afternoon until Sebastian interrupted his thoughts. "Yes..."

He turned to walk up the stairs and took a hold of the cold stone railing. He looked up to where his destination was and began to walk, not really thinking or feeling anything. Sebastian followed behind, a pained expression looming over his face.

They reached his bedroom, and Ciel sat down on his bed, his knees curled to his chest. Sebastian closed the door, the candelabra in his hand casting shadows that danced across the walls. Both remained silent for a while until Ciel shifted on the bed and spoke quietly. "...Are you going to change me, Sebastian?"

The butler set the candelabra on the closest surface and went over to the boy's wardrobe to take out his nightshirt. He took the clothing and set it gingerly down on the bed, kneeling down before Ciel and reaching his hands to unbutton his jacket. He couldn't help but notice the boy's sombre expression, and that he had been wearing it for a long time.

"...Master?"

Ciel's eyes widened a touch before resting again. "Yes?"

"Is there something bothering you?" His tone was laced with concern.

Ciel averted his gaze to the floor beside Sebastian. "...I heard your conversation with Mey-Rin this afternoon..."

Sebastian's head cocked sideways as he furrowed his brows, undoing the fourth button. "What of it, my Lord?"

"...She acted clumsily to get your attention."

"No, she did not. She tripped over her bootla-"

"I don't believe that." Ciel interrupted him, and he stopped fumbling with Ciel's shirt.

"Oh?" Sebastian smirked. "It sounds to me as if you're jealous, Young Master."

Ciel shot him a glare, turning his head away before a quiet blush covered his cheeks. "That's not true."

"It _is_ true, Master, and you know it." He returned to undoing Ciel's shirt. "Even though you are well aware of her having a relationship with someone else."

"Well, she-"

"Speaking of relationships," Sebastian interrupted this time, "Lady Elizabeth seemed to be having a good time today, _holding your hand_ and all." Mockery laced the last few words.

"That is of no concern to you, Sebastian." Ciel looked him in the eye.

"You truly are cruel, my Lord." Sebastian now had been preparing his nightshirt to put it on him.

"In what way?" Ciel snapped.

"You act as if I cannot feel. She fawns over you and dotes on you every time she sees you and yet you expect me to hold my tongue."

Ciel stared at the butler for a moment.

"Sebastian, you... you're envious of Elizabeth?"

He let go of Ciel's shirt and bowed his head, smiling a small smile. "You win, my Lord." He looked Ciel in the eye. "You're right."

Ciel was speechless. _All this time she had been with me, Sebastian had been watching, feeling nothing but jealousy toward her?_ He remained silent for a long time before he had thought of anything to say.

"Sebastian, I-"

"There is no need to apologize." Sebastian finished dressing Ciel and sat down on the bed beside him. "I know why you were avoiding me all day, Master."

Sebastian gingerly took Ciel's hands into his own.

"If you wanted me all to yourself, you could have said something sooner."

Ciel's eyes widened, and he let his head fall. He felt the need to cry, but not a single tear would brim, and so there he sat, waiting for something - _anything_ \- to happen.

Sebastian outstretched a hand and took Ciel's chin, tilting his head up so he could look him in the eye.

"From now on, when I have something that I need to tell you, I will let you know." He let both hands rest on Ciel's cheeks.

"Promise?" Ciel gazed at Sebastian, hopeful.

Sebastian rested his forehead against Ciel's, ruby eyes meeting sapphire.

"Promise."

Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned toward Ciel, pressing his lips gently on the other's in a soft kiss. When he pulled away, Sebastian lifted up the blanket for Ciel to lay under, and rested it on top of him.

Ciel lifted his head as Sebastian rose from the bed and collected the candelabra, leaving for the door. He placed his hand on the embroidered handle before a quiet voice made him turn round.

"Sebastian?"

The butler glanced over to Ciel, who was laying in bed, staring at him. "Yes?"

"Stay with me."

Sebastian closed his eyes and exhaled, walking over to stand on the other side of the bed as Ciel. The boy used a hand to pat the silky fabric of the bed beside him, still gazing up at him.

Sebastian smiled and sat the candelabra on the table beside him, slipping off his shoes and tailcoat. He climbed onto the bed and laid beside Ciel, who inched closer to him and rested his head and arms into Sebastian's chest. The butler wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist, letting the other hold his own head up as he closed his eyes.

Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to himself, and the boy positioned his head so he could listen to his heartbeat. Ciel fell asleep to the constant, steady sound after a while, and the butler continued to lay there, his Young Master in his arms.

Sebastian opened his eyes for a moment, looking down at the boy before whispered softly to his sleeping form.

"...Goodnight, my Lord."

 **I hope you all enjoyed that little story, and let me know what you think! Please R &R and if you have the time, give that favourite button a tap. It really helps!**

 **See you in my next story,**

 **-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
